


Clever Man, Red Robes

by Alone_Macaron (Blihioma)



Series: Colours 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, Investigations, Obliviation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Alone_Macaron
Summary: TRADUCTION - AU. Divergence post-Baskerville. Jim Moriarty est un homme qui a tendance à observer ce qui l'entoure et il remarque très bien ces personnes autours de lui, habiller d'habits étranges et extravagants, tels que des robes. Alors quand il voit un homme en robe rouge rouler en voiture à travers Londres, il ne peut que le suivre. Serie "Colours 'Verse" (part one)





	Clever Man, Red Robes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clever Man, Red Robes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/375597) by Sar'Kalu. 



**Auteur :**  Sar’Kalu 

 **Traduction :**  Macaron & Peluche 

 **Disclaimer :**  Sherlock est la propriété intellectuelle de la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat ; et Harry Potter est la propriété intellectuelle de J.K. Rowling 

 **Rating :** T pour thèmes violents 

 **Résumé :**  UA, post-Baskerville, Jim Moriarty est un homme qui a tendance à discerner ce qui l’entoure et il remarque très bien ces gens autour de lui portent des habits extravagants tels que des robes. Ainsi, lorsqu’il voit un homme en robes rouges conduisant une voiture au milieu de Londres, il est évident qu’il va le suivre. Le seul problème étant que les sorciers n’aiment pas vraiment être remarqué, comme Jim est sur le point de le découvrir. 

 **°0o0°**  

 **Clever**   **Man, Red Robes**  

 _Série_   _Colour_   _s_   _‘_   _Verse_  

 **…**  

 **…**  

Jim était un homme intelligent. 

Plus que ça, il était un homme observateur qui faisait attention au monde qui l’entourait. Il avait vécu dans la zone du  _Greater_ _London_  et ses alentours pendant près de vingt-cinq ans et il n’avait pas manqué de remarquer que certaines choses étranges s’étaient produites ces derniers jours. 

Là où la plupart des gens n’y verraient qu’une distraction éphémère, il lui était – pour parler franchement – impossible d’en faire autant. Ses sombres yeux brillant d’une intelligence pure – et d’un soupçon de folie selon certains – lui permettaient d’entrevoir certaines choses que des gens ordinaires n’auraient jamais remarquées. 

A la veille de la Toussaint – il n’aimait pas l’idée d’Halloween, trop  _American_  et commun – des hommes et des femmes apparurent dans les rues secondaires de  _Charing_ _Cross Road_ , portant des robes d’un autre temps et des chapeau pointus ou d’autres habits étranges qui ne leur allaient pas du tout. 

Certains faisaient la fête, d’autres semblaient plutôt en deuil, et d’autres encore… Eh bien, il n’était pas sûr, pas vraiment, mais il les suspectait presque de faire partie d’une secte ou de réaliser de curieuses célébrations religieuses, alors qu’ils se passaient des brochures sur lesquels figuraient des noms, des dates et des visages. 

Noël était une autre affaire, avec ces mêmes personnes se baladant dans d’épaisses capes de laines, les pieds chaussés de bottes luisantes qui semblaient avoir été faites sur-mesure, les rendant ainsi encore plus insolites au milieu de la masse. Même Sherlock n’était pas aussi extravagant, non pas que cela ait une quelconque importance aux yeux de l’Homme de Glace, Mycroft Holmes. 

Il s’était questionné à propos de ces individus, de ces évènements pendant des années ; mais il n’avait jamais eu de raison de leur parler ou de venir à leur rencontre. Il avait des affaires plus importantes ailleurs : premièrement il y avait le  _Réseau_  où il fallait qu’il se fasse un nom, puis il lui avait fallu prudemment planifié le meurtre de son père et de sa mère, ses chers parents haïs, après il y avait eu le recrutement de Sébastian, cela n’avait pas été une si bonne idée soit dit en passant, enfin il y avait eu Sherlock et son frère, et le désordre qu’il avait engendré pour eux et leurs laquais. 

Cela faisait maintenant vingt-cinq ans qu’il avait remarqué cette étrangeté et pour la première fois il avait été capable de suivre un homme du centre-ville de Londres dans une voiture avec une cape rouge et conduisant une voiture, sans que ce dernier ne s’évanouisse mystérieusement ou ne disparaisse au loin avec le son d’une voiture qui pétarde ; et Jim allait enfin avoir ses réponses. 

L’homme gara sa voiture, glissa du siège conducteur, paya son ticket pour toute la journée et Jim l’observa tandis qu’il vagabonda plutôt insouciamment vers les ruelles entourant une zone industrielle, l’homme n’ayant pourtant pas l’air à sa place. Jim, malgré la réserve dû à ses instincts, sortit de sa propre voiture et suivit l’homme dans les ruelles, une main dans sa poche sur la poigné de son pistolet, l’autre sur son téléphone, le pouce près à appuyer sur le bouton d’appel afin d’appeler Sebastian. 

L’homme en cape rouge – qui n’était en réalité pas une cape, avait réalisé Jim tandis qu’il s’approchait, mais plus une robe – s’arrêtât en face une cabine téléphonique rouge et sortit une longue baguette de bois de l’intérieure de sa robe et tapa le carreau de verre avec son extrémité. 

Jim aurait pu faire plusieurs choses à partir de ce moment : il aurai pu s’en aller après avoir vu un homme étrange habillé avec des habits étranges, faire une chose tout aussi étranges dans un lieu étrange ; il aurait aussi pu suivre l’homme en robe rouge et répéter ses action en observant et déduisant qu’il allait au travail et qu’il composait un numéro au téléphone, même s’il était évident que la cabine ne marchait pas, si l’on pouvait se fier aux graffitis qui la recouvraient par endroits ; ou Jim aurait pu appeler Sébastian en renfort avant d’entrer en zone inconnu en suivant l’homme en robe rouge 

Toutefois, Jim ne fit rien de ce qu’il aurait pu faire. 

« S’lut l’ami. » Jim accosta l’autre homme avec un accent  _cockney_  prononcé qui ne lui allait pas vraiment mais qu’il préférait à son accent original, car bien qu’Irlandais il n’était pas fier de l’être, cela lui rappelait sans cesse ses parents qu’il haïssait. « Ça va te prendre longtemps ? » 

L’homme se retourna surpris, et Jim pris note du bâton légèrement remonté qui disparut soudainement dans l’ample robe, il fut ainsi confronté à une paire d’yeux verts pâles, cachée derrière de simples lunettes noires en plastique. Jim sortit sa main qui tenait auparavant son téléphone, montrant qu’elle était vide et qu’il était apparemment inoffensif. Il ne l’était pas, mais ça l’homme à la robe rouge ne le savait pas. 

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. » L’homme avait parlé avait parlé sur un ton impérieux et Jim se serait presque sentit de lui obéir, sauf qu’il haïssait prendre des ordres et il était vraiment très contrarié à cet instant. Ainsi ignorant ce que l’autre avait tenté d’utiliser sur lui, quelle que soit cette bizarrerie, il sourit à la place 

« J’ai juste besoin d’utiliser le téléphone l’ami. » Cette fois il avait parlé avec un accent écossais, oubliant son précédent choix du  _Cockney_  mais ce n’était pas comme si l’homme était un détective et remarquerait ce genre de détails, car il était ennuyant et qu’il n’était pas Sherlock. 

L’homme à la robe rouge leva les sourcils avec un curieux intérêt, ces yeux s’éclairèrent d’une intelligence tue avant de s’éteindre de nouveau dans leur pâleur habituelle. Jim ne remarqua rien du tout, il était trop intrigué par cet homme, son accoutrement et simplement sur ce qu’il venait faire ici de toute façon. 

L’homme sourit et sortit de la cabine téléphonique. « Vas-y. » Annonça-t-il d’une voix traînante tandis qu’il fit signe à Jim de glisser à l’intérieur. 

Bêtement, c’est ce qu’il fit, trop convaincu de sa propre supériorité et de l’ignorance de son interlocuteur. Car comme Sherlock, il pouvait lire à travers les personnes, et il ne lui avait à aucun moment traversé l’esprit que les gens pouvaient altérer leur langage corporel, c’était après tout supposément impossible. 

Evidemment, Jim ne savait pas non plus quoi que ce soit à propos de cet homme : ces yeux plats et pâles, ces bottes luisantes et sa robe rouge vif le rendait difficile à appréhender. Tout comme Jim, cet homme, avec ses cheveux en batailles et ses lunettes noires en plastique, faisait parti de ce tout petit pourcentage d’individus qui possédait d’une intelligence ridiculement supérieure. Seulement, à l’inverse de Jim cet homme n’en faisait pas étalage. 

Jim eut à peine suffisamment de temps pour mettre la main sur le combiné du téléphone avant de se sentir inexplicablement chuter dans les ténèbres 

 **…**  

 **…**  

Harry savait qu’aujourd’hui serait une journée de merde. 

Il regarda l’étrange moldu qui lui rappelait bien trop Tom Jedusor et trembla de dégoût. L’homme, Jim n’était pas près d’être aussi intelligent qu’il aimerait le croire et était horriblement obsédé par un pauvre homme nommé Sherlock qu’il considérait comme l’achèvement d’à peu près  _toutes choses_. 

Il soupira et abaissa sa baguette en bois de houx afin de faire léviter le moldu dans une position totalement droite avant d’entrer à son tour, s’entassant avec lui, dans la cabine téléphonique. Ses doigts agiles se précipitèrent sur le pavé numérique et pressèrent les numéros suivants : 6-2-4-4-2. Harry s’accroche tant bien que mal, tandis que l’ascenseur camouflé en cabine téléphonique tremblait et tombait à une vitesse alarmante. 

L’ascenseur ralentit lorsque l’atrium, ou l'active métropole de la base politique du monde magique, apparut devant lui. Tandis qu’il se frayait un chemin à travers la foule, la forme désarticulée du moldu le précédent attirant bien des regards incrédules, et Harry sentait poindre une furieuse migraine, derrière son lobe temporal gauche. Aujourd’hui serait véritablement une journée de merde. 

Entrant dans l’un des nombreux ascenseurs qui permettaient de monter et descendre aux divers étages du Ministère, Harry pressa le bouton libellé « 2 » et persista à ignorer les nombreuses personnes le dévisageant dans l’ascenseur d’à côté. C’était une affaire d’Aurors, pas la leur. L’ascenseur annonça qu’il était arrivé dans le bon service et Harry sortit, Jim le moldu le suivant toujours de près. 

Harry s’arrêta suffisamment longtemps pour déposer le moldu stupéfié en salle d’interrogatoire avant de se diriger vers l’office de Robards. Son capitaine était assis derrière le bureau, son visage plongé dans ses mains. Harry était habitué à le voir ainsi ; il était apparemment un de ces employés qui même s’ils valaient leur pesant en or se retrouvaient toujours une tonne de paperasse à faire, un travail particulièrement ennuyant. 

« Potter. » Grogna Robards, donnant à son meilleur Auror un regard infernal tandis que l’homme aux cheveux sombre s’affalait dans la chaise en face de son bureau « S’il te plait,  _je t’en supplie_ , dis-moi que tu n’as pas kidnappé un moldu au coin de la rue en te prenant pour Voldemort. » 

« Non pas comme Voldemort, non. » Eluda Harry, ses yeux fuyant le regard du Capitaine dont la rage était croissante. 

Robards gémissait et laissa sa tête tomber et cogner le bois solide de son bureau de bois, au milieu de la pagaille de papiers « Bordel, Potter, pourquoi aujourd’hui ? Juste, pourquoi ? » Robards gémit encore et se frappa le front sur le bureau deux fois de plus « Tu viens à peine de rentré de vacances. » 

« Super. » Harry murmura sarcastiquement. « C’était à peu près aussi reposant que ma septième année à Poudlard. Je me suis fait tiré dessus ! » Harry donna un regard noir à son – toujours grognon – patron. « Tiré dessus. » Répéta-t-il à Robards comme s’il ne le savait pas déjà. 

« Tu as été stupide » Renvoya Robards, d’un ton brusque « Tu t’es interposé dans un cas de MET* et tu l’as payé avec une balle dans le cul. » 

Harry fit mine d’être blessé par ses mots « Un peu de sympathie ne ferait pas de mal. » 

« Tu as ma sympathie. » Robards répliqua sèchement, n’étant pas amusé pour le moins du monde « Maintenant ce moldu… » 

Harry l'interrompit d’un geste de la main. « Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit… » Il attendit l’assentiment de Robards, d’un mouvement de tête court et impatient, avant de continuer : « C’est un criminel et il sait pour la magie, pas explicitement, mais suffisamment pour être un danger ; et il en serait un. Il est intelligent et possède un vaste réseau qui s’étend à travers les six continents et il lui en faudrait très peu pour nous exposer et utiliser la magie pour ses propres plans, qui ne sont en rien sains et altruistes. » 

Robards fronça des sourcils. « Cet homme, quel est son nom ? » 

« Moriarty » 

 **…**  

 **…**  

Jim était dans une salle d’interrogatoire. 

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se réveillait dans un tel endroit, mais la dernière fois il s’était retrouvé face à Mycroft et cela n’avait pas été si horrible que ça, car secrètement l’Homme de Glace l’aimait, il aimait le défi qu’il présentait, et plus important, Mycroft avait aimé son génie absolu ; et il l’était ; Mycroft aussi était un génie. 

Cependant il n’était simplement pas Sherlock. Ce qui signifiait que Jim le trouvait ennuyant et qu’il ne tirerait aucune satisfaction à le taquiner. Et enfin Mycroft l’avait rendu… Nerveux. Pas effrayé, il n’était jamais effrayé. Mais tendu. Prudent.  _Précautionneux_. 

La porte – grise, simple, pas elle n’était pas en bois – s’ouvrit et Jim offrit un sourire éclatant à l’homme au yeux pâles qui entra. Des yeux verts, des cheveux noirs, cachant pratiquement une marque curieuse à peine visible et des lunettes rondes perchées ignoblement sur son nez. Derrière l’homme qui l’avait mené vers là où il était maintenant, se tenait un autre homme. Des cheveux blonds mouchetés de gris, des yeux bruns et vifs, un torse large et des épaule proéminentes qui dénotait une puissance physique et politique. 

Un curieux duo, réalisa Jim avec des yeux plissés, son sourire devint alors plus désobligeant montrant son mécontentement « Bonjour » dit alors Jim en un ton bas et angoissant, s’avançant et ignorant le désavantage de taille qu’il avait en restant au sol. Il se savait plus rusé, avec moins de morale et plus rapide que ces deux hommes ne pourraient jamais espérer être. 

Jim ne savait pas qu’il était définitivement surclassé. Sa sentence avait déjà été décidée, car c’était actuellement la deuxième fois qu’on le réveillait. La première fois, un spécialiste lui avait fait un profond lavage de sa mémoire des deux derniers jours. 

« Bonjours, monsieur Moriarty » L’homme aux cheveux noirs avait souri avec sympathie et ses yeux vifs, avides d’informations, lui avaient soudain rappelé Mycroft, excepté que cet homme ne l’appréciait pas, qu’il n’amusait pas Sherlock pour lui avec quelques jeux de sa création, et qu’il était très vraisemblablement plus dangereux qu’il l’avait initialement pensé. 

 « Qui êtes-vous ? » Jim questionna suspicieusement tandis qu’il se leva, sentant son corps étrangement engourdi, de son petit doigt à ses orteils. 

L’homme aux cheveux noirs continua à lui sourire plaisamment. « Ça n’a aucune importance, dans dix minutes vous ne vous souviendrez plus de rien. » 

Jim se tendit, anxieux : « Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » 

« Il a été déterminé que vous êtes bien trop dangereux pour qu’on vous permette de continuer sur cette voie » Lui annonça le plus vieux, aux cheveux blonds sans trop laisser de place à la discussion. « Ces deux derniers jours nous ont permis de démonter votre réseau et d’arrêter toute personne considérée comme une menace pour la sécurité, il ne reste plus que vous. » 

Le sourire de l’homme aux cheveux noirs s’élargit un peu plus « Je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre notre position Jim, et je m’excuse d’avance, mais l’effacement de votre mémoire va probablement vous laisser avec une intelligence sous la moyenne. » 

Jim se recula jusqu’à ce que son dos rencontre le mur, la pièce était trop petite et il n’y avait aucune échappatoire. Le blond posa une main sur l’épaule de son collègue et quitta la salle d’interrogatoire, laissant la porte ouverte pour qu’une grande et mince femme aux cheveux bruns entre dans la pièce à son tour. 

« Effacez tout. » Ordonna l’homme aux cheveux noirs, les bras croisés sur son torse, son regard vert et brillant le maintenait à sa place alors qu’il s’asseyait, une panique absolue emplit alors Jim « Cela vous coûtera votre poste s’il venait à jamais recouvrer la mémoire. » 

La bouche de la femme se pinça en une fine ligne, mais elle sortit tout de même un long morceau de bois fin et doré de sa manche, le pointant vers Jim « J’espère que vous savez ce que vous faites Potter. » 

L’homme aux cheveux sombres, Potter, acquiesça rapidement, son visage plus dur que de la pierre. « Je le sais. » 

C’était apparemment suffisant pour la femme et elle fit un mouvement de baguette compliqué avant d’entonner  _« Oubliette »_  et tout devint noir… 

 **…**  

 **…**  

Robards était assis derrière son bureau, attendant la confirmation de la réussite de leur entreprise, lorsqu’un énorme cerf se matérialisa devant lui, brillant d’un éclat blanc nacré, telle une personnification de la noblesse. « Est-ce fait ? » Demanda-t-il. Le cerf croisa son regard et acquiesça une fois, ne prononçant aucun mot, avant de se dématérialiser dans un nuage de vapeur blanche. Robards sourit ironiquement, amusé. 

Malgré tout son génie, Potter avait encore beaucoup à apprendre à propos des enchantements compliqués : il se débattait encore avec le charme du  _Patronus_  messager. C’était bizarrement attachant. 

 **FIN**  

 **°0o0°**  

 **MET**  : nous n’avons pas encore la traduction exacte, mais cela semble faire référence à de la magie mélangée à de la technologie moldue, comme dans le cas de la Voiture volante d’Arthur Weasley dans  _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_. 

 **T/N :**  Il y aura un deuxième OS de cette série également, nous sommes heureux de débuter nos traductions et d’enfin pouvoir vous les partager ! J’espère que vous aimerez et que cela vous plaira ;) 

Sinon, vous pouvez retrouver le texte original via la note de début. 


End file.
